


When Darkness Falls (We Are Reborn)

by PrivatePurgatory



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Character Death, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Franklyn just wants friends, Hallucinations, Hannibal Lies, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I don't actually know if there was a plot, I really don't, I'm Sorry, Jealous Franklyn, Jealous Will, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Kink, Not your typical mental institution au, Please Don't Kill Me, Rimming, Schizophrenia, Spit As Lube, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Crush, Will is a Mess, don't hate me for the ending, its a bit different, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivatePurgatory/pseuds/PrivatePurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baltimore State Institute for the Mentally Insane is getting a new doctor. Will likes this new doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Darkness Falls (We Are Reborn)

**Author's Note:**

> There are no female characters in this story. I didn't mention that anywhere in the story, so just a fair warning. 
> 
> UNBETA'D

Crazy. That was what they all thought he was. True, he also labeled himself as crazy, but he knew that was partly because of their influence. According to the "professionals" he had a mild brain inflammation along with anxiety, depression, and perhaps a case pf schizophrenia. Being inside of the minds of numerous serial killers will do that to a man.

There was also the fact that the "professionals" didn't know what the fuck empathy was. They just assumed that he was more insane if he believed that he could, as they put it, "be someone else in the past", whatever that meant. Now he was considered a danger to society.

'They aren't wrong' Will's mind supplied him. He knew he was dangerous. He had been trying to stop, trying to get out of these psychopaths minds. That didn't work. He then tried to just end it. That didn't work, thanks to Jack. Apparently if your boss finds you with a pistol to your head about to pull the trigger, you're gonna have a bad time.

It was obvious Jack hadn't handled the situation correctly, acting on instinct, as always. He had knocked Will out, and brought him here. This prison. True, Jack had been the one to guilt trip him into all of this in the first place, but he had the best intentions. That was what he told Will before leaving him in the padded cell walls.

Will chuckled. Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the "best intentions".

Either way, that had been seven months ago. Jack comes in every now and then, hoping to get good news about Will. But Jack had told them everything, and Will wasn't getting out of there any time in the near future.

Will couldn't say that this treatment was helping, it really wasn't. The doctors either treat him like shit or were scared of him. There was no in between. The food tasted like shit, and his mind entered the mind of a crazy at least once a day. Or maybe that was his schizophrenia talking.

It didn't help that whenever he wasn't in the main area, he was either locked in his room, or locked in a monitored room with a straight jacket on. It wasn't his fault people wanted to start fights with him.

Alana never visited. She couldn't face him, couldn't handle the shame she felt for letting Jack push him so far. Which is fine. If he were her, he wouldn't want to see him either.

"Graham, get up. Its breakfast time." He heard Chilton's voice from the little window on his door. He got out of bed, and stretched. He hated the beds, they were rock hard, and also lumpy. 

He waited until he heard the click of his door lock, and exited the room, walking down the white corridor, seeing Chilton unlocking other doors, and patients (crazies) walk out of them.

Will sighed. He was such a hypocrite. He was crazy too.

Each patient had to be awake by 6:00 AM for breakfast. Will had been awake since 4:00 AM, a night mare had woken him. This time he was carving a 17 year old girl, taking her organs and setting them aside, taking her flesh and cutting it, perhaps to make a nice jacket later on.

Will's stomach lurched at the memory of the vivid nightmare. It made him queasy, and ashamed of himself.

He entered the medium sized cafeteria, already seeing at least 25 people in it. He swallowed thickly, seeing the "food" on peoples trays. It looked grey. Will grabbed a tray, and waited in line. Once it was his turn to get something, he spoke for the first time that day, "What is it?" His voice was raw.

"Pancakes." The lady (Sandy) replied gruffly, slopping it down on the tray. Will raised his eyebrows. He was pretty sure pancakes weren't supposed to look like that, but he didn't say anything. He turned to walk to an empty table, praying no one sat with him. Sometimes patients decided to sit with him, and either stared at him, or told him crazy stories.

Once sitting, he gave his "pancakes" a once over. It made his stomach turn, and his throat burn. He pushed the tray away, and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't going to be forced to eat this. That was one perk about this place; they didn't force you to eat what they served. Only problem was that it was the only food you'd get until the next course. 

All was going well, until Will saw Tobias Budge emerge from the double doors, and make his way towards Will's table. Will groaned. Tobias was a serial killer, he used various string instruments to kill his victims.

Will would know, he's seen himself do it over and over again in his head.

Tobias sat down, smiling creepily at Will. "Hey, Graham."

"Hello Tobias."

"How're you doing? I haven't seen you in awhile."

'You see me everyday...' Will thought. "Pretty good, for a guy in a mental hospital."

"Thats always good, Graham. I, sadly, have beed doing bad. I've been getting urges that, unfortunately, cannot be easily sustained, at least... Not anymore..." Will's eyes widened, though he was curious, he wouldn't ask the question, "What kind of urges?" That would have bad answers.

They sat in an awkward silence, will looking at the wooden table, avoiding the other man's gaze.

"Have you heard the news?" Tobias finally broke the silence.

Will frowned. "No... What news?"

Tobias raised his eyebrows, and smirked. "We're getting a new doctor today. Thats why we all get pancakes. Todays a special day."

Will scoffed. "I think you and I have different ideas on what a "pancake" and "special" mean."

Tobias laughed. "I think they'll be making the announcement soon. They're supposed to bring the guy in here."

Will frowned. "Where did you hear all of this?"

"I overheard Chilton talking about it to one of the nurses."

"Do you know the guys name?"

"No."

They both noticed a short man making his way over to their table. "Oh look, Franklyn found me."

Franklyn sat down with them at the table, smiled at the two, but didn't say anything. Soon enough every patient was in the cafeteria, and eating. That was when Chilton stood up on an empty table, and clapped his hands to try and calm everyone down. Will sniggered when that didn't work, so Chilton just decided to scream "QUIET!" at them.

Everyone immediately stopped talking, stopped eating even, and looked at the man in charge. "We have exciting news!" He told everyone, feigning excitement. "We have received a new doctor to help everyone with their needs!"

'Does he think we care?' Will thought, glaring at the man.

"His name is Hannibal Lecter, though you will address him as Dr. Lecter, are we clear?" 

There were silent nods.

Chilton then stepped down, and behind him stood a... Very handsome man. From what Will could see, he had extravagant cheek bones, dark eyes, blond hair with a mix of grey... Yes, that was very nice.

"Hello everybody. I am Dr. Lecter. I would just like to inform you that if you ever need any help, physically or mentally, I am always here."

Will might just break his leg. The guys accent was just wonderful.

The doctor stepped down, and Chilton began to speak again. "His office will be on the first floor, room twenty-two. Like he said, if you ever need help, go to him."

Chilton then lead Dr. Beautiful Cheekbones out of the cafeteria, where everyone had begun to resume eating.

"That was it?"

Will snapped out of his daze to look at the other man, who had begun to stab at his slop. "What do you mean?"

"I was just expecting more. Like, they even made us pancakes."

"Seriously Tobias, these aren't fucking pancakes. Its watery flour, that is undercooked, that they are CALLING pancakes. Its fucking grey."

"I think I could be that guys friend."

Will and Tobias turned their heads simultaneously at Franklyn. "What?"

"Dr. Lecter. I think I could he his friend."

That was Franklyn's tick. He felt like he never had enough friends. When they had first met, he had told Will that he talked to his friends all the time, but Tobias had informed him that these friends were imaginary. Tobias then informed Will that Franklyn had tried strangling a man who once said his friends weren't real. And... Well, now Franklyn's in here.

"Why him?" Tobias asked.

"Why not?"

"Because he's the doctor." Will pointed out, though a voice was yelling the word "hypocrite" at him over and over again. Will wouldn't mind being the mans friend, if Will put it mildly. If he were to put it how he really wanted to, he would say that he would like to ride the man, then maybe have a nice dinner with him. But nice dinners weren't permitted, and neither was riding the new doctor.

"Who cares if he's the doctor? I want him to be my friend."

"Wheres George?" Tobias suddenly asked.

"He's back in my room, sleeping."

Will raised an eyebrow, eyeing the two of them. 'George?' He mouthed. The other man nodded, and they left it at that.

Will had no right to judge. He thought about killing people on a daily basis, with a slight thanks to Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Compared to Will, Franklyn was normal.

Soon enough, breakfast was over, and they were now in, as Chilton calls it, "The Bonding Room". Will sighed, sitting on a soft white couch, waiting for everybody. He was in here rarely, mainly because it was hard to keep out of everybody's head. He also hated the clothes everyone was forced to wear. White shirts, and blue pants, which reminded Will of scrubs.

There was no clock. They were never allowed to know what time it was. There were no pictures, or picture frames. Someone might break the glass, and try to slit their wrist. They weren't allowed shoelaces either. There had been a little incident in the 90's which involved a patient hanging from the ceiling with his own shoelaces.

Will didn't see Tobias or Franklyn in the bonding room, which was a relief. He preferred to be alone. 

'Maybe they're with Dr. Lecter.' His mind supplied him. He surprised himself with a surge of jealousy. It made him want to see Dr. Lecter, want to try and make a civilized conversation with him.

'Make sure Franklyn doesn't steal him away.' He suddenly thought. His eyes widened, but honestly, he wasn't that surprised with the thought. Dr. Lecter was an attractive man, who wouldn't want him?

He stood up, and headed to room 22. He'd be damned if he didn't at least say a simple "Hello" to the doctor.

\---

Hannibal was in his office, drinking tea, and looking at the files of the patients attending the hospital. There were cases that ranges from relatively normal, to phsyco. He had started from the normal pile, working his way up. There were about 70 patients, and he needed to know all of them.

As he was about to open another file, there was a knock at the door. He looked up, stood, and made his way to open it. On the other side stood a man, with chocolate curls for hair, blue eyes, and a bit of stubble. 

He looked delectable.

Hannibal estimated is age was in the mid-thirties. Hannibal smiled at the man, watching his pupils dilate in his pretty eyes. "Yes?"

The man stood, his mouth hanging open for a moment, then shutting abruptly, thinking on what to say. "Um.. Hi.." He raised his hand inna weak wave, then scratched his neck.

"Hello."

The man twiddled his thumbs, another sign of nervousness. Hannibal decided to show him some mercy. "Come in."

The man hesitantly entered, and Hannibal closed the door behind him. "I do not believe I've had the opportunity to look you up yet. What is your name?"

The mans eyes shined with something Hannibal could not place. "Will Graham."

Hannibal smirked, slightly. "Well, Will Graham, what brings you to my office?"

The man idly reached to scratch his neck again. "I came to say hello, and uh... Introduce myself... Yeah..."

Hannibal cocked his head to the side, squinting at the man. There was another reason, of course there was. Normally Hannibal would not care, but there was something about Will that intrigued him. He wanted to get to know Will, watch him from up close, and afar. 

"There is something else." He told Will faintly, adjusting his tie.

Will coughed, and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. The white shirt brought out Will's eyes, Hannibal realized. He then sat down in his own chair.

Will's eyes were locked on his, and he stuttered out, "Well, you see, they gave you a very short- er no, not short- a brief introduction, and well, I don't know, I just wanted to, um, meet you..." Will looked down, breathing out a shaky breath.

Hannibal smirked in amusement, watching the blush form on Will's cheeks. "Well Will, I am glad you came in here to introduce yourself. It gives me more respect for you. No one else has come in here as you have."

Despite Will's even redder cheeks, he looked up. "Really? No one?"

Hannibal opened his mouth to respond when suddenly the door swung open, and stood a heavy-set man withs growing beard. He also had curls, but they weren't like Will's. Hannibal pursed his lips together, eyeing the man in distaste. He had interrupted a nice conversation. 

How rude. Hannibal wondered if a murder were to be taken place here, if he would be a suspect.

"Hello." The man waved, smiling stupidly. Hannibal looked at Will, seeing the mutual distaste in his eyes. "I'm Franklyn. I was wondering if you were free?" 

He took a few strides over to where Hannibal was sitting. Hannibal looked from Franklyn to Will. 'Obviously not' he thought.

"Sorry, Mr. Franklyn, but I am not available at this time." He looked pointedly at Will. Will wasn't looking at him, but glaring angrily at Franklyn. Hannibal guessed they (or Will at least) held some anger towards each other. Unless it is merely just annoyance at this intrusion.

Franklyn turned, and saw Will, and smiled. "Oh, hi Will! I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" The question sounded so staged, but his eyes held sincerity. 

Will's jaw was clenched tight, breathing in and out. "Yes you did."

"Franklin, may I suggest you wait in one of the chairs outside the door? I will retrieve you when my session with Will is finished... Unless this is something of an emergency?" 

Franklyn shook his head. "No, no, nothing too important. I'll wait outside."

Hannibal saw the blush form on the other mans cheeks, and rolled his eyes. "I'll speak to you shortly Franklyn."

Soon they were alone again, and Will sighed. "He wants to be your friend."

"How so?"

"I don't know... He just wants to be your friend. I don't know in what way..."

"And this is causing you distress." Hannibal could see right through Will. It amused him, that will would be upset about a man like Franklyn. Hannibal was curious why, though. 

Will's blush told him some things, but not everything. He stuttered. "We-well, it's not hurting m-me physically... Yeah it annoys me, but I can't... you know... exactly do anything about it... And you can do whatever you want, don't let me stop you.. I-I mean I just met you!" He was rambling. Hannibal smirked at him.

"Will, you may stop speaking when you wish to." Will shut up. "So tell me, Will, what are you in for?"

Will looked down, twiddling his thumbs. "Well, um.. They say I'm crazy."

"Most everyone in here is, you are no different."

Will chuckled. "We're all different, Dr. Lecter... Yes, we're all in the same place, but we all have different things wrong with us..."

"You are correct. My mistake, I apologize."

There was silence, until Will spoke. "I have this... Disorder. I am able to feel what others feel."

"Empathy."

"Yes." Will looked pleasantly shocked at the fact Hannibal knew what empathy was. "They used me as a profiler for the BPD. I went into the minds of serial killers on a daily basis. I've seen what their intentions are... I eventually developed schizophrenia, I would see this particular killer....." Will stopped short, looking into Hannibal's eyes. "I felt myself becoming him, I felt him owning me... Even though I had shot him. He was dead and controlling me..." His eyes were full of regret. "I regret not ending it sooner... I let Jack find me, I let him bring me here....."

"You were going to commit suicide." Hannibal stated.

Will nodded. "Y-you don't know what its like being in the mind of a killer... Its horrifying... I hate that I knew it wasn't me but I saw my hands doing the strangling, stabbing, shooting, drowning, you name it..." Tears were pooling in his eyes.

"And this killer, who you say is controlling you... Who was he?"

Will sniffed. "A man named Garrett Jacob Hobbs..."

Hannibal nodded. "Ah, yes. I remember hearing about him. I did not know that you were the one to put him down."

"I regret it. I should have left it up to Jack. Then maybe he wouldn't be haunting me..."

"Who is Jack?"

"He's the head of the BPD. I can say its partly his fault that I am like this... He pushed me."

"Do you hold anger because of that?"

"Of course. But again, its also my fault."

Hannibal nodded, and stood up. "Will, what room number are you?"

"Um, fifteen.."

"I will come visit you later tonight, after dinner."

"I don't actually think I'm gonna eat dinner tonight, so if you could just come before... If you want, that is..."

"Why are you not going to eat?"

"If you haven't noticed," Will chuckled, wiping away a remnant of a tear, "the food here is really disgusting."

"I have noticed that. I do not eat anyone else's cooking but my own..." When Will didn't respond, Hannibal asked, "Would you like me to bring some for you?"

Will's eyes widened. "Oh no, Dr. Lecter, I couldn't make you-"

"You aren't making me do anything, dear Will. I want to do this. You deserve a decent meal. Please, especially after you confessed all of this to me."

Will blushed, and scratched his neck again. "Yeah, okay, I guess..." He smiled, and tried to hide it.

Hannibal was eyeing Will admiringly, enjoying the younger mans presence. "I do hope you are not a vegetarian, Will."

Will stood then, shaking his head. They both stood still, staring at each other. Hannibal noticed Will's eyes darken once again, and was curious. He could tell Will found him attractive, and the feeling was mutual.

"I should be going..." Will whispered, breaking eye contact. 

Hannibal nodded, they could talk about this later. "Goodbye, Will."

Will waved, and exited hesitantly. Hannibal opened his desk drawers, searching through the G's. He soon found Will's file, but put it aside. First he had to address Franklyn.

\---

Will sat in his room, legs crossed, starting at the wall. Dr. Lecter was very generous, especially if he was going to bring Will food later. 

Will smiled at that thought. He's never had someone do that for him before. He thought about the doctors prominent cheekbones, and maroon eyes. He thought about the doctors hair, which was styled neatly, unlike Will's. He wondered if his hair would get all messy if he were to fuck Will info oblivion. He wondered how dark the doctors eyes could possibly get, maybe see sweat trailing down his temple as his hips thrusted into Will...

Will sighed, and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He slowly laid back so he was sprawled out on his twin-sized bed. His hand twitched, and he placed it on his throat, rubbing delicately. Would Dr. Lecter caress his throat, before tasting it? Or would he grip it tightly, cutting off air supply?

He trailed his hand lower, palming his nipples through his shirt. The doctor would probably pinch his nipples hard, and thats what Will did. He whimpered in pleasure as rolled it between his fingers, teasing himself by not lifting his shirt.

He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He soon moved downwards, towards his abdomen, and navel. Dr. Lecter would most certainly make the best of this area. He would finger Will's navel, dipping it in, and out. He would lean down, and stick his tongue inside... 

Will whined as the imaginary Dr. Lecter did his treatments, pretending his hand was the doctors.

Soon enough, the hand found its way to the very obvious bulge in Will's blue hospital pants. He palmed it, and moaned in distress. He needed the pants off, needed his boxers off. He needed a hand on his cock, needed it to stroke.

He kicked off his unwanted pants and boxers, and fingered the slit on his cock. Oh yeah, oh yes. This was nice, this was lovely.

Would Dr. Lecter go fast, want Will to come in a matter of 5 minutes so he could get back to work, with no one knowing of what his beautiful hands had just been doing? Or would he go slow, tease Will, and draw it out until Will was a crying, whining, begging mess, clinging to the other man in hopes of release?

Will suddenly cried out at that thought, now wrapping his fingers and palm around the shaft. He did steady strokes, imagining Dr. Lecter's hand replacing his. 

He trailed his other hand even lower, until he felt his twitching hole. Would Dr. Lecter prepare him first? Make sure it was all okay for him, gentle, and most pleasurable? Or would he only use one finger to just push in and out a few times, then use spit as lube as he sank inside of Will?

Will was circling his hole, then brought his finger up to his lips, sticking it in his mouth to wet, and brought it back down. 

He was very careful. He gently pushed in, inhaling sharply at the feeling. It had been awhile since anything was inside of him, and this wasn't the proper lubrication. But that wasn't stopping him.

He needed to be filled.

The initial burning soon subsided, and he started stroking faster. Oh yeah, thats it. He moved his finger in and out, and moved his palm up and down. He curled his fingers, trying to find that one spot, surely Dr. Lecter would know, he's a doctor.

The thought of Dr. Lecter knowing where his prostate is, doing this to him made a spike of heat shoot down his spine, and find its way into his lower belly. 

Oh yes, he would know exactly where. He would push against it hard, abuse it until Will was a sobbing heap on the bed, begging, "Please, please let me come..."

Will had to bite his lip hard when he found it, had to stop himself from screaming. It had been far too long since he's jerked off, since he's actually jerked off because he was turned on. Not because he was bored, or when he forced himself to just because. He was actually aroused.

He pushed forcibly on his prostate, his hand now moving lightning fast on his cock. He wasn't aware of the whimpers streaming from his lips, like a melody. 

He thought of Dr. Lecter licking his lips, thrusting his hips inside of Will, and Will almost screamed as he came, shooting white onto his chest, and belly. 

The aftershocks were strong, and he twitched with each one. He was panting now, and sighing in relief. He took his hand off his cock, and pulled his finger out of his hole. 

After the bliss subsided, the guilt started to claw at his insides as he realized that he just got off on his generous doctor. Not HIS doctor, but everyones doctor. He groaned, and rolled his head to the side. He was tired, and he decided that he would take a nap, hoping the guilt would stop soon. Dr. Lecter would never know he did that... 

\---

Will woke with a groan, still in the same position he fell asleep in. He slowly sat up, rolling his neck to get the cricks out. He remembered his fantasy as he looked down and saw the evidence of what he had done.

He blushed. Oh yeah, he didn't clean up.... Thats gross. At least it wasn't in his pants or boxers. He stood, naked from the waist down, and reached for the clothes that had been thrown to the side. His ejaculate had dried, and was now flaky, falling off his chest and stomach. 

He put on his clothes, and pulled his shirt down, covering the evidence, at least until he got to the bathroom. He opened his door, looking both ways for anyone. It was still daytime, the halls were using light coming from the windows to light it up. 

When it was clear that no one was coming, Will hurried to the nearest restroom. He quickly went in, and locked the door. No one was in the bathroom. Where was everyone? Not that Will was complaining, but it was a bit alarming.

He sighed, and started to wash his hands, wincing at the ice cold water. There was no mirror. Patients with suicidal tendencies might break the glass if they were desperate enough. Not that Will was TOTALLY suicidal anymore...

He shook his head, shaking his wet hands. He then took a paper towel, wet it, and brought it to wipe his chest and stomach. He wonders what Dr. Lecter would have to say about what Will just did. Would he like it? Would he shun Will? Would he want to watch? Will shuddered in delight. He would let Dr. Lecter watch him if he wanted to.

He exited the bathroom, and heard some chatter coming from the Bonding room. Curious, he made his way down the hall to it. First thing he saw was Dr. Lecter sitting on a chair, talking to Tobias. The man looked quite interested, Tobias must be talking about one of his killings. He felt a spark of jealousy deep within him. He made his way to the two men, what he had done only a few hours ago still fresh in his mind. 

"Hello Dr. Lecter." He pulled up a chair, and sat down next to him. Dr. Lecter's focus was now on him. "How're you?"

"I am fine, Will. But I must have you know that as much as I would enjoy talking to you, Tobias is telling me a story." He smiled apologetically at Will, then to Tobias, he said, "Please, continue."

Will huffed. He shouldn't feel as upset as he does, but he can't help it. He feels rejected. But to be honest, Will should have known this would be the outcome. He had rejected Franklyn earlier for him. 

He sighed, crossing his legs and arms, glaring at Tobias. The other man smirked, (asshole) and continued explaining how you can cut a man's head off with just the finest of violin strings. Dr. Lecter didn't look disgusted, like anyone else would. In fact, he looked curious, intrigued. Will shrugged it off, not questioning the man. Maybe Dr. Lecter was used to this sort of thing. Maybe he was also a murderer. 

Will chuckled at his own "joke", but the image of the doctor, covered in blood, fucking Will... Well, Will couldn't deny the electric shot of heat moving down his spine. He shivered with want. Before he could get too deep, he shook his head, trying to cleat his thoughts. 

This was nuts. He shouldn't be horny again, its been such a short time, let alone the fact it was to the thought of his fucking doctor drenched in blood from murdering someone, hence "MURDERING".

He was sick. He stood up. He needed to get away, maybe go talk to someone else, get these sick images out of his head. Dr. Lecter is not a killer.

"Unlike you." A voice said.

Will stopped dead in his tracks, holding his breath. He knows that voice. He dreads that voice. He turned slowly, noticing how everyone who was in the room is now gone. The only one left was Garrett Jacob Hobbs, who was looking at him with his stone cold dead eyes.

"Dammit..." Will whimpered, knees giving out. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!"

Hobbs started moving towards him, slowly. Will started to push himself backwards. Tears were coming out of his eyes, and he was shaking his head frantically.

"So... A killer fantasizing about another killer. How original." Hobbs clicked his tongue, moving at an even slower pace. "Actually, no... Your little crush isn't a killer. You..." He smirked, "Just want him to be. You sick freak."

"Stop, please..." Will sobbed, hitting the wall with his back. He hid his face between his knees, clawing at his hair.

"Will, how could you do that? Dr. Lecter is a good man. Don't fucking push him in to your worthless, pitiful life."

Will sobbed harder.

"Or... Were you only going to use him as another jerk off fantasy? Using the poor man that you had slaughtered's blood as lube? You're such a fucking whore, Will."

"STOP! PLEASE!" Will wailed, banging his head against the wall behind him repeatedly.

"No Will, you tell me what is wrong." 

Will wasn't listening anymore, so he hadn't caught the accent that graced Hobbs' lips. He was rocking back and forth, the only thing he could hear was his own heart beating rapidly. He uttered pathetic "No's" and "Pleases". He looked up in fear, seeing Hobbs now had a syringe in his hand. Will's eyes widened, and he screamed, "NO! Please don't!"

Hobbs was very close now, holding Will's chin in his grasp. "Will, please-" Will didn't let Hobbs finish, as he had started swinging his fists. He hit Hobbs right in his left cheek, cutting him off. 

Will reveled in his small victory, but was suddenly pushed back, and was not able to move his head due to an unknown force, exposing his neck. "Please don't... Please..."

"Do not worry, Will. I will take care of you." With that, Hobbs injected the syringe in Will's neck. There was a sharp pain, and then, nothing.

\---

It was dark. Will registered that much. His head was throbbing as he tried to recall what happened. He couldn't really place it, but he had a feeling it was bad. He wondered what time it was. He scrunched his eyes shut, sighing. He wished they were allowed to have aspirin or something, his head was pounding. How long had he been out?

"Good evening, Will. Or should I say good morning?" 

Will jumped at the voice, though recognizing it. He turned his head, and saw the silhouette of Dr. Lecter sitting in a chair.

"Dr. Lecter?" Will swallowed, "What are you doing here?"

"I am monitoring your health. You gave me quite a scare earlier."

"Wha..." 

Dr. Lecter stood, and turned on a small lamp. Dim light burst into the room. Will now realized that this was not his room, but Dr. Lecter's office. He was lying on a couch with a heart monitor attached to his pointer. The light made his head hurt more.

"I suspect your blood sugar is running low. As I promised, I brought you a homemade dish." Dr. Lecter emerged from a dark area of the room, holding a platter. "It's veal. I made it just for you."

Will was about to thank him, but took notice of the bruise on the doctors cheek. His eyes widened. "Oh my god, what happened to-" he paused mid-sentence, flashes of what had happened rushing through his brain. Hobbs, the syringe, his swinging fists... Oh god, he must have hit...

He lowered his head, feeling shameful. "I'm so sorry..."

He felt a palm against his cheek, and Will leaned in to it, slightly. "Do not apologize, dear Will."

"But- but I... I hit you... I-I can't just-"

"You were not in your right state of mind."

Will chuckled, and the hand on his cheek wiped some stray tears. "I'm never in my right state of mind."

Dr. Lecter tilted his head. "Why do you say that?"

'I thought of you drenched in blood and it turned me on.' Will thought. "I... I think about killing... All the time."

"You've told me."

"That doesn't repulse you?"

"Why should it? As much as you think of it, there is no way for you to act on it here, even if you wanted to." Dr. Lecter paused. "Rather if you were provoked enough, and had the right tools provided, well..."

Will shuddered, and closed his eyes. "I've done it before."

Hannibal shushed his slightly. "I know. You did it with the best intentions."

Will nodded in agreement with that, but went into further detail. "He was killing girls. Not just any girl he found on the street, but girls who had the same characteristics. Same hair color, eye color, height, weight, skin tone, age... About eight girls went missing. Eight! We found him eventually. It turns out he was..." His stomach turned. "Eating them." He stabbed his fork through the meat, shoving it into his mouth. 

"It wasn't just him eating them, though. He fed the girls to his family- unwillingly. He never told them. His daughter told me what he would always say... "No part of her should go to waste, then that would just be killing her." Or something along those lines. He told that to her on hunting trips, about deer." He swallowed, immediately shoving another forkful in.

"When she found out, after her father had died of course, she searched all through her house. Sure enough... No piece of the girls went to waste. The hair was stuffed into pillows, mocking traditional stuffing. Skin was used as hyde... And all of these girls... They looked like his daughter."

"Abigail Hobbs."

Will furrowed his brow in confusion. "What? How do you know that?"

Hannibal chuckled. "The media has its ways, Will."

Will rolled his eyes at his stupid question. Duh.

"How are you enjoying your veal, Will?" 

Will chewed another piece shyly, swallowed, and smiled. "Its so good."

"Thank you. I try to please all that I can." He looked like a mix of smug and pleased.

Will swallowed another bite. "No, you don't understand. This is a change from the slop I am fed every morning. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure." He looked up, and saw hunger in the doctors eyes. He began to flush, now looking on how to break the silence that was occurring.

"How long was I out?"

"Nine hours. It is..." He looked at his watch, "1:24 A.M now."

"Oh my god, I didn't realize I was-"

"Will, stop right there. If I didn't want to be in here with you, I would have brought you to Frederick's office a long time ago. I would... I like to help you. Just let me."

Dr. Lecter moved very close to Will. His eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed through his nose. He felt the fork being taken out of his hands, and didn't think much of it, until he felt greasy meat at his lips. 

"What are you doing?" He opened his eyes, and saw Dr. Lecter holding a piece of veal to his mouth, watching him in hunger. "Dr. Lecter?"

"Please, Will... Call me Hannibal."

A rush of heat shot down Will's spine, and, without thinking, took the meat in between his teeth, closing his eyes once more. It tasted better this way. 

"Is it good?"

Will sighed, leaning towards the other man. "You've already asked that."

"I would like to hear it again." It was practically a growl.

Will hummed, and nodded. He didn't understand why he trusted the doctor so much, but he did. Maybe its the side affects of attraction.

For some reason, the image of Hannibal drenched in blood came to mind once again. He swallowed what was in his mouth, and without thinking, asked, "Have you ever murdered anybody?"

He tensed. Shit. ShitshitshitshitSHIT. Dammit. Someone should just ductape his fucking mouth shut. 

There was complete silence, and Will brought a hand up to his face, shielding his blush from the other man.

Not too many moments after, Hannibal took Will's hands in his own, and coaxed, "Look at me, Will."

Will lifted his head up, and Hannibal was holding another piece of veal to his lips. Will took it, hoping to silently apologize to him. 

"What kind of a question is that, Will?"

"I don't- I don't know... I'm sorry..."

"There is no need for apologies. I assume you are merely curious?"

Will chuckled, though still mortified. "I guess you could say that."

Hannibal sighed, and fed Will another bite. "I once pulled the plug on a gentleman during my time as a surgeon."

"Why's that?" Will swallowed.

"He asked me to. This man had no family left, and had been diagnosed with an incurable brain cancer. Who was I to deny him of his right?"

Will was silent. That wasn't the type of murder he was picturing in his head, not that either were actually good, but...

Hannibal set the food down, and stroked Will's hair. "What? Were you picturing something else?" He chuckled.

Will laughed nervously, and blushed. "Is it wrong to say the truth?"

Hannibal squinted his eyes, and gave him a small smile. "Only sometimes. Not this time."

Will was full of emotions at the moment. He wanted to hug the doctor, kiss him, bend over for him. It wasn't everyday that someone touched Will like this. This was nice, this was hot. 

It was silent, Hannibal's hand in his curls. Will closed his eyes, leaning in slightly, unwillingly. He was no longer in control, unsure if he ever was to begin with. This was Hannibal's game.

He felt a pair of lips meet his own, and he groaned. Nice. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, and suddenly he was being lifted up, hands on his ass. He wrapped his legs around Hannibal's torso, hands now gripping the other mans chin, tilting it upwards to meet Will's lips again.

He felt them turn, and suddenly Will was on his back, on Hannibal's desk. Hannibal's pupils were blown wide, and Will panted. 

"You realize this is against the rules I was given." Hannibal growled against his parted lips.

Will responded with, "Fuck that."

Hannibal chuckled, his voice slightly raspy. "Language Will."

Will groaned, and forced Hannibal's lips upon his once again. It was like magic, what Hannibal could do to him. His lips felt wonderful, so experienced. He felt Hannibal's lips dominating his own, and soon they were trailing over his jaw. Will sucked in a sharp breath, resuming his panting. Oh what those lips could do to him...

Soon they were trailing down further, suckling his nipples through his shirt. Oh the teasing. Will's jerk off session was still fresh in his mind as he watched this god of a man give pleasure to him. Hannibal placed his hands on Will's sides, sliding his tongue over the clothed nub. Will whined with need. This was unfair, he was at complete mercy to the doctor, and he was being teased. 

"Hannibal... Please..." He squirmed as Hannibal did the same abuse to his other nipple, only squeezing it harder between his middle and pointer finger. Will writhed, pushing his chest up towards Hannibal's fingers.

"Oh, dear Will... We've only just begun."

He immediately let go of Will's, now abused nub, and practically ripped Will's shirt off of him. Will was in full agreement, as he tugged the bottom of Hannibal's suit, whining. Why the fuck did Hannibal have to be so professional? It made taking his clothes off particularly difficult. 

"Take this off." Will demanded in a whisper, tilting his head to look at Hannibal. Hannibal eyed him, but obeyed. He slowly unbuttoned his overcoat, watching Will, who was watching him with practically starvation in his eyes.

Soon the overcoat was off, and Will was yanking the bottom of Hannibal's undershirt, pleading for that to come off as well. Hannibal complied, not for Will's sake, but for his own desire. Hannibal didn't take his pants off, although he did toe his shoes off. Will groaned, looking at the mans well-defined chest. 

"Will." He whispered, and Will looked back up to meet his eyes. "Take off your pants."

The pants were off immediately, and only his underwear remained, along with the obvious leaking bulge in his boxers. Now they were ruined. 

"Take yours off too." Will whispered, more breathless. 

Soon Hannibal's pants were off, and he was practically laying over Will on the desk, their bulges rubbing against each other. Will whimpered in delight, bucking his hips for more friction. 

More. He needed more.

"Take your underwear off. Please Hannibal."

Hannibal grunted, and Will's cock jerked behind the clothing. "You must take yours off aswell."

Oh god. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. A great, fantastic idea. 

Will almost ripped his boxers in the process of taking them off. He also almost kicked Hannibal in the shin, but neither of them were worried about that. Hannibal followed Will in revealing himself.

Soon they were naked, and staring at each others members. Hannibal's was big, was long, was slightly wide in the girth. Will felt small compared to him. He moaned at the thought of that being inside of him, pressing, rutting, thrusting against his prostate.

"What are you thinking about, Will?" Hannibal asked in a raw voice.

"What it would feel like to have you inside me." Will responded, still in a whisper.

"I don't have lube, Will..." 

Will whined, and banged his head against the table. "Hannibal, please! I need you. Please..."

Hannibal sighed, and pressed himself against Will's hole. He didn't thrust in like Will yearned for him to do, only rubbed it with the head.

"You want a killers cock inside of you, Will?"

Oh.

Oh god.

"Yeah." Will swallowed, his own voice raspy. "Oh god, yeah."

"You want me to push inside of you, without lube? What kind of pain would that cause, Will?"

Will swallowed. "Alot."

Hannibal growled. "Yes, alot. We will need to use an alternative." He brought fingers up to Will's lips, while his other hand started to stroke Will's cock. "Lather my fingers Will."

Will held no resistance, pulling the fingers into his mouth, licking them, sucking, biting. He spread his legs wider to give Hannibal better access at his member. He was rock hard, he could feel it. He's never been this hard before. He whimpered at the pleasure, Hannibal's fingers going too slow to reach orgasm.

Soon Hannibal pulled his fingers out of Will's mouth, but kept his other hand on Will's cock, which was greatly appreciated. "I am going to finger you now, Will. Are you ready to have a killers fingers in your asshole?"

Will sobbed, his cock jerking. "Oh god, yes. Please, I need it."

Hannibal breathed in deeply, before thrusting in two fingers. "I can't wait to pound you, Will." He was thrusting the two fingers in and out, feeling the tight walls squeezing them.

Will was panting, groaning, whimpering, whining, close to begging. Fuck, it was so wrong, but so right, to have this killers fingers inside of him. It burned. It hurt. He was stretched, but it all felt so good. 

"Now, please. Fuck me. Now, now. I want it, I need it. Please..." He almost sobbed, feeling the fingers dislodge from inside of him. He was empty, he needed to be full.

"Please..."

"How desperate you must be, Will... To want to have sex with a murderer."

"Please... God, please..."

"Alright. You're going to get what you desire."

That was all the warning he gave before he shoved himself in, only stopping to let Will adjust. God, it hurt. It burned. But there was a spark of pleasure, only a small one. Hannibal continued to rub his cock, helping distract him from the sudden stretching his body was not prepared for.

Soon though, it started to get better. He started moving his hips back against Hannibal, liking the slide against his walls. He heard Hannibal sigh in relief, and start thrusting, only lightly.

How a killer could be so... Caring... Will did not know. Still he loved it, and pushed back harder, wanting to feel Hannibal deeper. Hannibal was thrusting harder now, aswell, gaining more confidence. 

Soon though, he hit Will's prostate. Will cried out, then started to thrust back repeatedly against Hannibal's member, feeling it stab that bundle of nerves over and over again. It was glorious, just like he imagined it would be.

Hannibal's hand on his cock started to stroke faster as well, watching Will's face scrunch up in pleasure. 

He leaned down to whisper in Will's ear, "How does it feel, Will? Having a killer pound your prostate as you fall into oblivion, in pleasure that I am giving you...?"

Will wailed, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled Hannibal's head down, crushing their lips together. He licked into Hannibal's mouth, tasting the other man.

Hannibal pulled back, growling. "Is this what you want, Will? To be fucked by a killer?" 

"YES!" Will cried out.

"Well, you are. Its such a shame we aren't drenched in blood." Hannibal purred.

Thats what did it. The mental image of Hannibal and him covered in blood. He came hard, harder than he had in his life. He barely registered the screams, the hand over his mouth. Could only feel pleasure.

It was only a few more hard thrusts inside of him, and Hannibal was coming with a growl. Will whimpered at the feeling of it, having never experiencing it before.

Hannibal had the strength to not collapse on top of Will. Will was grateful for that. They were both panting, Hannibal maneuvering so he was holding himself up over Will. They were taking comfort in each others presence, or at least Will was.

That was when it hit him, what they had just done. What the hell was that? He looked up to Hannibal, his eyes shining, and his lips pulling at a satisfied smirk. Will offered a weak smile, but was thinking back to what they had both said. Hannibal indulged on his... Sick, weird fetish that he had. Hannibal indulged. Hannibal knew. Hannibal liked it.

"You... You..."

"I what, Will?"

"You... You went with it.. Um..."

"I went with what?" Hannibal straightened up, and turned, looking for his long lost clothing, Will assumed.

"You said you were a... A murderer."

"And?" Hannibal slid his underwear on, adjusting himself inside of them.

"And, well, its just... How was it not a turn off for you?"

Hannibal looked over to him, the dim lamp shining in his eyes. "It is merely a kink, Will. It is not something you would ever do in your right state of mind. It is a fantasy."

Will nodded, feeling gratitude. "I- well... Thank you. You didn't have to do that..." He smiled sheepishly. He knows he should feel ashamed, but he didn't. Maybe that was because Hannibal was here with him.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Will. We all have our odd sides." He finished getting redressed, and started picking up Will's clothes. Will realized he was still laying on the desk, and quickly got off of it, feeling exposed.

Hannibal tossed him his clothes, giving him a warm look. "I am to assume you are all better now?"

Will barked a laugh. "Considering all that we have done within the last forty-five minutes... Yeah, I think I'm alright." 

He yanked his clothing articles on, the pain in his ass sharp. He would be even sore in the morning. He hesitated, before walking over to Hannibal, and wrapping his arms around the man. Hannibal tensed, then reciprocated the gesture. He leaned down and kissed Will's neck. 

"I will see you in the morning?" He asked with a speck of hope.

Will sighed in pleasure, and nodded. They soon released each other, and Will was waving goodnight to Hannibal. If it was his choice, he'd bring Hannibal in his room, and (dare he say it) cuddle him until he fell asleep.

Once he was back in his room, he lay back, closing his eyes. This was a good night.

\---

The next morning, Will found himself if the cafeteria again, with the same two people, at the same table. He didn't get a tray, deciding that he wouldn't be able to stomach the slop given after eating one of Hannibal's fine courses. 

Tobias looked at him with a raised brow. "What the hell was that last night, Graham?"

For a moment, for a sharp panicked, pain staking moment, Will thought he was talking about what he did with Hannibal in his office. But then he realized that he was talking about his little schizophrenia attack. "I don't know... It was random."

"Why aren't you eating? Again?" Franklyn chimed in.

Will thought. "I'm still pretty shaken up about it... To nauseated to eat..."

Franklyn and Tobias nodded in unison. "And how was Dr. Lecter?"

Will coughed. "Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"You punched him yesterday. And I don't like it when people punch my friends." He frowned.

"Franklyn, he was out of it." Tobias gave him reason, but it didn't stop the guilt from coming back full force, stabbing him right in the stomach.

"What?" Franklyn's voice was high pitched, knowing he was being ridiculous, "I just want to know if he's okay."

"And he is." There was a voice behind them. Will startled, then blushed, remembering what that voice had said to him the night before. "Hello, Will." Hannibal smiled.

"Hey." Will smiled timidly.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter. How's your face? Does it hurt?" The obnoxious voice that was Franklyn's piped up.

Hannibal's eye twitched, and Will chuckled. "My face is perfectly fine, Franklyn. Why is it you ask?" Hannibal knew why.

"I was worried about you."

Hannibal sighed, irritated. "Its very kind of you to be concerned for my well being. But as you saw, I was able to handle myself. You need not to worry anymore. Alright?"

Franklyn looked to be hypnotized. Will understands that feeling. It still didn't stop the sure of possessiveness that ran through him. Hannibal was his. He was Hannibal's.

"Alright, Dr. Lecter."

Will smirked. Franklyn wasn't allowed to call him 'Hannibal'. Hannibal smiled at Franklyn, (a fake smile, might Will add!) and then turned to Will.

"Will, may I ask why you're not eating?"

Asshole. He knows why.

Will gave a half hearted glare at the doctor, and said, "I'm not hungry." Lie. 'I was waiting for you'. 

Hannibal smiled. "You will be once you get the scent of what I have made." He had brought a bag with him, reaching in and pulling out a container holding food Will did not know the name of. But he did get a whiff of it, and he was salivating.

"What is it?" He heard Tobias ask. 

"Something special..." Hannibal shot him a smirk, and heat was running down to his groin.

"He said he wasn't hungry." Franklyn stated, "nauseous actually. But I'll take it, though."

Will growled, and opened the container, taking a bite. He looked at Franklyn, and swallowed. "I'm fine now."

Franklyn glared at Will, both of them in a staring contest until Tobias coughed. "Guys, its just food. Who cares that much?"

Franklyn whipped around to look at the other man, face red. He got close to his face, and whispered something that Will couldn't really make out. But it appeared Hannibal had, and Will leaned in close, and asked, "What? What did he say?" Hannibal smirked, and didn't say anything. "Hannibal?"

"Why are you calling him by his first name?" Franklyn asked angrily.

Will snapped. "Because I can!"

Franklyn stood, Tobias trying to stop him, but no avail. He circled the table to where Hannibal and Will were sitting. He grabbed Will by the shirt, pulling him close. "Ever since Dr. Lecter, or should I say Hannibal, got here, you've been trying to steal him away from me!"

"Franklyn, stop-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Will asked.

"Dr. Lecter is mine!" He pulled Will up into a standing position. 

Will looked to Hannibal, who was speaking into a walkie talkie. "Franklyn, you're making a scene-"

"He's my friend! Only mine! Not yours, or anyone else's!"

"Franklyn-"

Suddenly Franklyn was being pulled off of Will, and someone was pulling Will away, restraining them both. Will was angry, but he was trying to calm down. Last time he fought with someone he was put into a straight jacket for the night. 

Tobias was holding Franklyn back, the man's fists swinging uncontrollably. He was muttering something along the lines of "I'll kill him- give him to me!" Which wasn't very comforting.

Hannibal was holding Will against his chest, protecting him. Will smirked at Franklyn's jealousy. "Why are you so obsessed with Han- Dr. Lecter?" He asked, voice rising.

"Why do you get to call him by his first name?" Franklyn all but screeched.

"I told him he could." Hannibal spoke calmly, but his tightening arms spoke differently.

Franklyn suddenly lost all the anger in his eyes, replaced with agony. "You did?" He stopped struggling, but Tobias held on to him still.

"Yes I did, Franklyn."

Franklyn was about to respond, but a bunch of nurses burst through the door, along with Chilton. They headed straight for them, and Hannibal's arms loosened slightly around Will's torso.

"What's going on here? Is Mr. Graham causing more trouble?"

Will shook his head frantically, but Hannibal spoke, "Not today, he just seems to be involved."

Chilton turned to Franklyn, who had his head down in either shame or sadness. "Franklyn started this fight?" He barked out a laugh, "Thats new." He shook his head, and clicked his tongue. "C'mon Franklyn. God, what am I-"

"I didn't start it! Will did! He knew good and well that I wanted to be Hannibal's friend! Don't restrain me for wanting friends!" Franklyn cut in, angry once again.

"Sorry," Chilton said, uncaring, "but you were ready to strangle someone just a moment ago. A few hours alone will do no harm." He made a tight-lipped smile, then asked Tobias to release the sad man. He did, and immediately after, two big nurses grabbed each of Franklyn's arms, and lead him out of the cafeteria.

Chilton was smiling as they walked out, and turned to Hannibal. "I would like to thank you for calling that in. I also happened to take notice that he called you by your first name... If that happens again, let me know. He is supposed to respect you. You are his doctor, not his friend." 

Chilton was eyeing Will as Hannibal nodded in agreement. He blinked once, then walked away. Hannibal waited until he was out of ear shot, then turned to Will, and sighed. "Would you like to come to my office?" Will nodded, and they left a very confused Tobias behind.

\---

"Jesus christ, I thought he was gonna throw a temper tantrum." Will groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"He did." Hannibal closed the door behind them.

"Yes, but I thought he was about to roll on the floor and start crying." He sighed, sitting down. "He also said he was gonna kill me."

Hannibal looked distraught. "Yes..." He pulled the cuffs of his suit, adjusting them properly, "I know." He closed his eyes, opened them, and made his way towards Will. He kneeled down in front of him, and said, "Will... If you ever wish to have someone removed from your life, tell me. I'll make sure you never have to see them again." He leaned up, almost touching Will's lips.

Will was panting slightly. He would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on. He closed the distance, pressing their lips together forcefully, licking his way into Hannibal's mouth. Their lips were making a constant smacking sound against each other, as both of them tried to get as close to one another as possible.

Will pulled back suddenly. He licked his lips, and sighed. "And how would you do that... Dr. Lecter?" He grinned cheekily.

Hannibal gave him a cheshire grin, and pulled down Will's pants, the other man having to lift up to get them all the way off. "First, I would sneak into said persons room... I'd lock the door behind me so no one can enter after me."

He rubbed the growing bulge beneath Will's boxers. They were fresh boxers, most likely about to be ruined. But Will could care less about that fact right now, as he was moaning, sliding down the chair due to immobility.

"I would watch them intently as they slept, before pulling a hidden knife out of my pocket."

He circled the tip pf Will's cock through the clothing, and Will whined, bucking his hips in hopes of getting more pressure of his now fully hard cock. Hannibal tapped the tip of his leaking head, and Will whimpered, throwing his head back against the leather backrest of the chair.

"I would drag it across their skin, irritating the smooth flesh."

He finally, FINALLY, pulled Will's boxers down, and his cock sprang up. He sighed in relief, swallowing thickly. Hannibal wrapped his whole hand around it, and Will flushed with another wave of arousal.

"They would soon wake, I would have to cover their mouths."

He leaned down, and licked a strip from the base to the tip. Will cried out, thrusting his hips into the hot wetness that was Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal licked around the head, picking up the precome that had gathered up there. Oh, yes. This was wonderful. 

"They have woken up. Their mouth is covered by my palm. They are unable to cry for help. They are helpless. They are mine. They can't even utter a single plea, before I," He suddenly took Will into his mouth, and Will moaned loudly, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his cries, "Drained them of their blood."

Only a bit more. Thats all Will needed. Just a bit more to get him over the edge. Will felt tears pooling in his eyes, and he felt Hannibal moving downwards with his tongue, towards his hole. Will breathed in a sharp intake as Hannibal started lapping the puckered flesh, surely still open from last nights activities.

"The blood would be all over me..."

He reached up, and started jerking Will hard and fast. He wasn't giving any mercy on Will's hole either, and with that picture, Will was coming. He was coming hard. He hardly heard the loud shout that came from his mouth, and the whispered prayers of "HannibalHannibalHannibal".

When he finally sated, he held his eyes closed, only listening out for Hannibal's breaths. He sounded surprisingly calm, while Will lay in a heap of bliss.

After a few moments of silence, Hannibal finally spoke up. "Did you like that?"

Will huffed out a laugh. "Like it? Hannibal that was... God.. That was amazing."

Hannibal smiled at him with something in his eyes that made Will blush deeply. He covered his red face in his hands, hiding his smile as well. 

"Oh Will..." Hannibal cooed. "You're so beautiful." 

Will looked at Hannibal through his fingers, and saw the... Affection? Love? There. "You don't find it... At all scary that I have a...."

"I find it arousing that you aren't afraid to hide what you like from me."

"Its wrong though..."

"Only if you perceive it as wrong."

"Don't you have a boner you need taken care of?"

"My personal matters are of no importance right now, Will." He stood up, and stood over him. The obvious proof of arousal was there, but Hannibal didn't want to indulge yet, which Will was okay with... He guessed.

"I want to let you know that, no matter what, I will always harbor affection towards you. What you like in bed is nothing more than a fantasy... Correct?"

Will nodded, hanging his head low. He didn't want to talk about this. He just had the best blowjob in in his life, and Hannibal was gonna talk about feelings. 

"Say it out loud."

"Its just a fantasy. I won't indulge."

Hannibal nodded, satisfied. His arousal had gone down, and Will felt slightly disappointed that he didn't get to get Hannibal off. 

Another time.

\---

"Lights out!" One of the nurses called. There was some clatter going on outside of Will's room, but he was content to just stay and rest his eyes. He was tired, he hadn't gotten that much sleep, other than getting drugged for 9 hours, according to Hannibal. He was surprised he hadn't gotten into anyones mind, which was odd but it relaxed him greatly. Maybe that was Hannibal's influence.

His door suddenly opened and, speak of the devil, Hannibal stood in the frame. Will smiled, and gestured for the man to come in, but Hannibal shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot stay. I have just come to warn you that they have let Franklyn out of custody, and I want you to be safe. I have the key to your room, and Franklyn's room so you should be okay. Hannibal breathed out, then in.

Will smiled, and put his palm on the doctors shoulder. "Thank you... For just... Caring about me in general."

Hannibal smiled, and placed his own hand on Will's cheek. "Why would one not care about youc dear?"

"I don'g know, I just... Thanks." He then pecked Hannibal's lips innocently. Hannibal smirked, and pulled back. "We mustn't be caught, William."

"Yes, I... I know."

Hannibal removed his palm from Will's cheek, and turned around. He was slowly walking towards the door. Stopping, he turned back to look at Will from the doorway. "I will see you tomorrow morning in my office."

Will nodded.

The door closed, and Will was left alone in the darkness.

\---

It was still the black of night. The time was unknown. All he knew was that there was someone in his room. Will squinted his eyes, trying to make out the persons figure. Then his heart started beating faster, louder as he realized this was not Hannibal. This was someone else. It was a man, all he was doing was standing over Will, breathing heavily.

Will swallowed. "Who's there?"

The figure chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"

Will was breathing hard, but he wad sure Franklyn could hear his heart over his lungs. "How did you get in here?"

Franklyn sighed, and sat on the bed. "I was given a key."

A key? No, Hannibal had the key. Didn't he?

"I wanted to apologize. I am so sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"No its... Its fine."

"And I'm sorry... Sorry for what I'm about to do." Franklyn said, then lunged at Will, grabbing at his throat. 

Will was taken aback, then started to struggle. Franklyn wasn't relenting, so Will decided to try and roll them off of the bed, which had succeeded. Franklyn landed with an "oomph!" And now Will was straddling him. He grabbed Franklyn's throat, angry. He squeezed tight, and he felt Franklyn's own grip relenting. Will lifted the other man's head, and slammed it back down on the tiled floor, knocking him out. That didn't stop Will from continuing to repeat that attack, until there was blood leaking out from Franklyn's head.

Will was panting, watching the red liquid puddle from under the man's head. His eyes widened and he reached out, touching it. It was warm, one could say hot. Not very hot, but warmer than warm.

Will breathed shakily, checking Franklin's pulse. There was one, barely. H wouldn't live, and if he did, it would be a miracle.

"See?"

"Stop."

"Its great."

"Stop it." Will turned to see Hobbs standing in the dark, snickering. Will got up from his knees, opening the now-unlocked door. He ignored Hobbs' yelling from behind him, telling him he was a monster.

Just. Like. Him. 

He made his way to Hannas office. He knocked on Hannibal's door, hearing movement from inside. The door opened, and Hannibal was dressed in a three-piece suit, looking not too surprised I was there. "Hello Will."

"Dr. Lecter" 

Hannibal furrowed his brow. "What happened to first names?"

"Well, I want to know what exactly is going on here."

"What is?"

"You know! You said you held the keys to mine and Franklyn's room!"

"I do."

"Then what the hell?" He had to keep his voice down, but it was nearly impossible. The fact that he just killed a man was catching up to him. "Why would you give Franklyn the key to mine?"

"Will, I would like to know where you're getting your assumptions from."

"I would like to know why the FUCK you gave Franklyn my key!"

"I didn't."

"Yes! You did! He told me, then attacked me, and then-"

"And then?" Hannibal asked after a moment. When Will didn't answer, Hannibal's eyes widened. "Will... What did you do?"

Will's eyes shined with unshed tears. He looked Hannibal up and down, and sniffed. "Whats wrong with me?"

"William, what did you do?" Hannibal gripped Will's shoulder, eyebrows raised.

Will sobbed. "I-I killed him..." His kneess buckled, and he landed on the dirty floor, with his palms flat out, in front of him. How could he do that? He had no right. He was disgusting. He should be punished. He should suffer the same fate Franklyn suffered. Hannibal.. Kill me... Please..

"No Will, I wouldn't harm a hair on your body." Hannibal crouched down, and Will shed more tears at the fact that he was saying his thoughts allowed. How could Hannibal stand to look at him, knowing what he's done?

"Will.. Please.."

Will sniffed wetly, and stood up. His knees were still wobbly, and he held on to Hannibal to keep upright. "Now lead me to where Franklyn is."

Will breathed in and out, his nostrils flaring. He mumbled "My room."

Hannibal held Will upright as they made their way back to Will's room. Will was continuously shaking his head, muttering "nonono" and "I'msorry".

The door was still cracked open, and Hannibal pushed it fully open. He sighed, and Will whimpered. 

"Will."

No response. Hannibal walked into the room, and set Will on the bed. "Will, look at me."

Will clung to Hannibal's neck, not pulling away. He moved so that he was no longer standing, but sitting beside Will. He waited until Will was calm enough to listen to instructions. 

"Will, look at me, and only me."

He did, The moon was shining on Hannibal's eyes, and it lit up half of his face. He was slightly blurred, due to Will's tears. 

"Now look at the floor." 

Wills eyes widened but he did as he was told. There lay Franklyn's body, dead. Will choked on a sob, and covered his face with his hands. He didn't deserve to be alive, didn't deserve Hannibal's warm hand on the shoulder.

"Will..." Hannibal whispered.

Will sobbed.

"Will, what did you see?"

Will shook his head, bringing his knees to his chest, shaking. 

"William, answer me."

"Dead body." Will mumbled, but Hannibal understood clearly. "Forgive me..." 

"Will, I've nothing to forgive you for." He let Will sob a bit, pulling him close to his chest.

"How?" His voice squeaked. "Franklyn's dead on my floor." Will shook with fury, and shame. How could Hannibal forgive him? Just like that?

"Because Will... I do not see anything on your floor."

What?

"What did you say?" Will sniffed

"I do not see any form of Franklyn in your room."

"How?!"

"Will, I fear your schizophrenia is acting up again."

Will pulled his hair. "No! No, I killed him! He's right there!" He pointed to Franklyn's dead body, directly in front of his bed.

"Will , listen to me," He grabbed Will's shoulders, "Franklyn is not a lifeless corpse on your floor. The only people who are in here are us two."

Will was frantically shaking his head, muttering, "nonono lies, its all lies, I did it again".

Hannibal pulled Will's face towards his own, and kissed his forehead. When that didn't work, he moved down to Will's lips, kissing them roughly. Will couldn't respond, but stilled. He relaxed slightly, only slightly. Hannibal was petting his hair now, as if he were a dog.

Will liked dogs.

Hannibal pulled back, and eyed him. After a moment, he told Will, "I would like to accompany you until you fall asleep. Is that alright?"

Will nodded, and was about to look at Franklyn again, but Hannibal held his head still. "No. Do not look. Feel me. Feel my arms around you, holding you until you fall asleep."

Will closed his eyes, and leaned all his weight on Hannibal. It was a figment of his imagination. Franklyn wasn't really dead. They were all okay.

\---

Will was asleep. Hannibal maneuvered himself out of the warmth that was Will. Once he did, he looked at the mess that was Franklyn on the floor. Will really did a number on him. Hannibal smiled at the sleeping man, proud of him.

Yes, he did give Franklyn a key. But it could have very well been Hannibal left the door open for Will to come see him, if need be. 

Oh, everything had went so well. He picked up Franklyn's dead body, and dragged him to his office, and dropped him off there. He then took some cleaning supplies he held for "certain purposes" out of the cabinet, and headed back to Will's room to pick up the blood.

Hannibal just wanted to see. Will already exposed he had a deep attraction to danger, and murder. He just wanted to know if Will could be a potential killer. He felt bad slightly, but this would make them both better in the end. Especially since Hannibal now knew Will had potential.

He chuckled, and licked his bloody fingers, thinking about how he would serve Franklyn in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it ended like that. Please don't hurt me. In other news, did you like it? Or was it horrible?


End file.
